Percy Jackson The Founder of the Round Table
by WingGrazer
Summary: When Percy got back from the quest to save Artemis, He convinced Chiron to head back to the normal World. Only to find something almost legendary.


**This is a idea I had after reading some fate stories on the site.**

**Dreams are made from Chaos**

* * *

Percy after getting back from the quest to rescue both Artemis and Annabeth. After convicting, Chiron allowed him to head back into the normal world. When he finally got permission to head back. He headed back to his moms to say hello before going to wonderer around. After some time has passed. Percy wandered into a museum. Looking around he entered the ancient britain area walking around he saw he entered the Arthurian legend part of Britain. When he saw he was near the fabled king Arthur's sword that made him into king. He saw fragments from his very round table, then he saw something hidden under some tarp when he moved it he saw a shield of unknown design with unknown runes on it, taking off the tarp he saw it was in the shape of a cross with the intersecting point a circle. Picking it up he felt a pulse of knowledge enter into him, how to wield it and how to fight with a shield. And in the last image he got was a golden cup. Quickly dropping it chattered against the floor. After thinking it over percy picked the shield back up, then got into a stance to fight with it. Then he started to practice moves with the shield, attacking and defending stances and anything else. When he noticed that he was doing this for about 15 minutes, He need the shield to disappear before anyone notices it. As he thought this he saw out of the corner of his eye small blue motes of light, Looking he saw the shield disappearing before his eyes.

Quickly think he thought it reappearing and it appeared on his arm. Percy then decide to head on back to Camp and also not to tell Annabeth. He then got outside look around and noticed he was in the museum longer than he thought, as it was near sundown, seeing this he decided to head on back to his mom's apartment. When he got back to the apartment telling his mom that he was going to stay the night before heading on back to camp. When morning can he smelled a very delicious breakfast his mom was cooking. Quickly washing up, percy headed on down to the kitchen to see his mom and eating before heading on back to Camp. When he got outside he throw a drachma on the road and waited for the grey sister's cab to show up. When they finally shown up he told them his destination. After some very fast speeding and curses. Percy finally return to camp Half Blood. When he walked back in he went to the Big House and say hello to chiron before heading to his cabin and going to sleep.

The Next day, when percy woke up he decided to head to the training area to start practicing on some dummy's and maybe some other campers . As he arrived at the training area he went to the spot where the dummy's are at and put them at their highest difficulty an summoned his shield. When the shield was summoned the dummy's finally came alive and when they sensed percy they started running at him an got ready to hit him, A shield blocked their swords, then he charged at them smashing at least a couple before he started to swing around him. After At least 30 minutes percy finally stopped and look at the area, when he did he saw that all the dummies. The dummies all had different parts of their body gone or ripped off. When he looked at the area entrance he saw a group of campers looking shocked and gasping. When percy saw this he quickly De-summoned his shield and just stood there, waiting. The silences was thick around the area, nobody moved or did anything. For the campers it was the first time they saw a shield be used as a weapon, They were taught that a shield was to be used for cover and blocking not attacking opponents. So when they see someone using a shield for attacking they were dumbstruck. So like after just standing there for about ten minutes. Someone finally broke the silence that was over them all but by then percy was already was near his cabin.

A couple days after the incident at the area, the campers were trying to get percy to show them his new shield. At least 2 weeks went by and the campers that want to see his new shield never went down in volume. So then he resorted to practice during lunch and dinner, which made practicing a little harder but he usually came to the pavilion 10 minutes before lunch or dinner ended. So when percy got to the pavilion like he usually does he was swarmed by the other campers, after fighting through to his seat and eating food.

A Two Weeks later, The Hunters were coming on over to the camp for there annual Campers vs. Hunters Capture the Flag. Percy upon hearing this was excited he wanted to try his shield against the hunters. Then when he was getting ready for the CTF match, About 10 minutes into the CTF game percy was standing on the hunters side of the river waiting for them to coming running with the flag. So after sometime that pass percy heard the bushes moving so he summoned his shield and went into his stance with the shield in front ready to block any attack. Then two Campers came bursted out of the bush's running percy seeing this quickly broke out in a run, as he ran past the two campers he gave them a quick salute, then see a flash in his perinatal vision brought up his shield and blocked about four arrows from hitting the campers. The two campers seeing stop, Percy while having his shield turned to them and said "Run.",

The Campers having heard percy broke out into a run and cross the river before yelling at him to do the same, only to see that he couldn't. Has he was constantly being hammered by the hunters with there arrows. Before seeing at least a couple dozen arrows coming at and the campers behind him. When all of a sudden he felt a pulse go through him and into the shield. Then before his eyes the shield glowed a soft white into a bright white an a wall started forming on the sides of him and when he looked behind him he saw a castle and in front of him he saw a faded outline of someone. The salvo of arrows slowly died down, the Walls and castle started fading. He asked the spirit what his name was all he saw was the lips of the person move but no said came out. When the castle and walls finally faded did he felt tired, he felt his consciousness faded out and he blacked out while falling down.

* * *

Pls rate and review

Flaming will be taken into consideration


End file.
